Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale
The Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale is a What-if Death Battle. Description Winifred vs Mary vs Sarah! Which witch from Disney's Hocus Pocus is the deadliest witch of this Death Battle? Interlude Wiz: Witches, the most hated killers of humanity, and in this Death Battle, we will pit the three most popular witches... Boomstick: The Sanderson Sisters!!! Sorry, just so excited! Wiz: Right you are Boomstick, the Sanderson Sisters made of Winifred Sanderson , Mary Sanderson , and Sarah Sanderson ; all three from the Disney movie, Hocus Pocus, will be this episode's main combatants. Boomstick: Plus, the Winning bitchy witch will step up on an upcoming episode against the mystery opponent on the next Death Battle! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, & skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Winifred Wiz: Winifred Sanderson is somewhat the eldest of the three sisters. Boomstick: Mainly she comes up with the devious plot of absorbing the souls of kids. Wiz: when she does fight, she uses her famous electrokinetic powers. Boomstick: Giving her foes quite a shock like being covered in so many tasers. Wiz: She can also use that electricity to move certain things around as well. Boomstick: Like the time she moved Max Denison after he accidentally resurrected her back to life. Wiz: And though there are times that she relies on her book, which is not allowed, she can be quite deadly to dish up any attack to her targets. Boomstick: That will make her so unpredictable. Winifred: "Oh look. Another glorious morning. Makes me SICK!" Mary Wiz: Mary is known to be the middle of the sisters. Boomstick: Yikes, she really reminds me of my ex-wife! Wiz: True, she is overweight and rather dimwitted, but she can be just as deadly when she gets her chance. Boomstick: She has only one well known technique, which is the fact that she can sniff out kids, just like a hound can do to foxes. Wiz: But like any other witch, she can use magic to fight off their foes. Boomstick: So when she lacks in brains, and maybe a proper diet, she makes up with being deadly, right? Wiz: In layman's terms, I guess. Mary: "I smell children!" Sarah Wiz: Sarah Sanderson is known to be the youngest of the sisters. Boomstick: Now that's a witch that I would rather sleep in bed with. Wiz: Well, it's true, that she is gorgeous, she gets the attention of men and boys most often. Boomstick: Like how she stole Billy from Winifred back then. Wiz: Right, but back to the topic at hand, like any witch, she can cause magical attacks on her foes. Boomstick: She also has a singing voice that acts in the same manner as the sirens of mythical time to hypnotize the minds of young children so she and her sisters can absorb the souls of the kids. Wiz: Well, that is quite intriguing. Boomstick: You learn something new everyday, Wiz. Sarah: "I am Beautiful; boys will love me!" Fight In the house of the Sanderson sisters, a delinquent trespasses and lights up a black candle. But then, the Sanderson sisters arrive through magic when the candle is lit. All three sisters: We're back! They then capture their intruding guest, tie him up and make a potion for him. They managed to do so, unfortunately though, there is only one of their intruder, so the witches decide to fight for him. FIGHT! Mary tries to use her magic balls on Sarah, but Sarah twirls them toward Winifred, who blocks them with her electricity. Winifred then uses her electricity to shock her sisters but they dodge on time, They then decide to take their fight in the sky so they don't try to destroy their intruder, then they keep flying around giving series of magic ball shots until Mary and Sarah crash into each other, while Winifred gains her chance to shock her sisters to their demise and death. Winifred: "Now with my sisters out of the way..." She the uses the potion on her intruder while it is still night, and sucks his soul. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well, that was shocking! Wiz: True, that Winifred's Sisters had no any other special attack like fire and ice, not to mention their low I.Q.'s were no help to neither one, Winifred gains her chance to kill her sisters and claim her prize. Boomstick: I guess she was the one who always had the "Soul-ution" of this witchy fight. Wiz:The Winner is Winifred Sanderson. Boomstick: And now, Winifred's mysterious opponent to be revealed who is also from a comical horror musical, The Audrey II plant from "Little Shop of Horrors"! Trivia *This is Maxevil's twenty-second Death Battle episode. *This is the fifth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have 2 or more female combatants pitted against each other; the first four were Catwoman vs Black Cat, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, and Celestia vs Palutena; and the next one is Peach vs Lucina. *This is Maxevil's fourth Death Battle episode to pit two or more characters from the same company against each other, the first three were Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale, W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale, and Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow; and the next five are Meta Knight vs Lucario, Peach vs Lucina, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil) and Link vs Pit. **Ironically, this is the third 'Company' themed Death Battle of Maxevil's Death Battles to have 2 or more combatants from Disney; the first two were W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale and Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow; and the next one is the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil). *This is the third of Maxevil's Death Battles to pit 2 or more combatants from the same series title against each other; the first two were Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale and W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale; and the next one is the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil); whilst the Disney Heroes Battle Royale (Maxevil) is just Maxevil's next Battle Royale. *This is also the second of Maxevil's Death Battles to have another episode to follow this one, especially with Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II; the first is Celestia vs Palutena with Link vs Pit. *This is the twelfth of Maxevil's Death Abttle episodes to have original dialogue, the first eleven were Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (for Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla, and Celestia vs Palutena; and the next thirteen are Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit, No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), and Smaug vs Jabberwocky. Who would you be rooting for? Winifred Mary Sarah Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles